


Aquarelle

by iasitPT (itsalwayssunnyintaubate)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2685470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalwayssunnyintaubate/pseuds/iasitPT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Distraído, Hagen passou a encarar o amigo, que não pareceu se importar com o fato. Pensou consigo mesmo que se Siegfried fosse uma pintura, com certeza seria uma aquarela. Yaoi. Siegfried e Hagen. Resposta ao Challenge de Pandora Amamiya. (originalmente postado no fanfiction.net)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aquarelle

Era sempre frio. Sempre cinza. Mesmo quando aquele fraco e tímido sol de primavera dava as caras, tudo era pálido. Desde o começo fora assim, então por que mudaria agora?

Observá-la lhe dava uma sensação de solidão tremenda, e Siegfried de repente não era mais tão frio. Tão sério. Seus olhos claros, translúcidos para qualquer um que o conhecesse um pouco mais intimamente, passaram, depois de algum tempo, a exalar aquela fraca melancolia de quem sofre por amor. E ela também via, mas nada poderia fazer. Amava-o como a um irmão menor. Jamais poderia se apaixonar por ele. De qualquer modo, jamais poderia se apaixonar por homem algum, a não ser que estivesse disposta a amargar eternamente a dor de amar sem jamais poder se entregar a este sentimento.

Contudo, Siegfried era um guerreiro. Era forte. Um viking. Tinha orgulho próprio, e não era tão infantil a ponto de não compreender que jamais poderia tê-la. Contudo, o sentimento permanecia. Platônico, perfeito e completamente idealizado. E ela... ela era sua Valquíria. O amor de uma criança, onde não existe pecado, sobrevivendo no coração machucado de um homem. E o jovem guerreiro convivendo com ela, sua Valquíria, lado a lado, ano após ano, sempre à sua disposição, sem jamais dar voz aos seus sentimentos. Era um amor que nunca se intensificara, nunca queimara, nem nunca lhe enlouquecera; simplesmente existia. E isso lhe dava a inquietante sensação de que havia apenas se acostumado a senti-lo.

E não apenas Hilda, sua princesa, seu amor há anos, era capaz de ver isso, como seus amigos, Hagen e Freya, também. O grande guerreiro parecia estar cedendo, e isso bem diante dos olhos deles.

Hagen andava muito preocupado com o amigo. Afinal, há algum tempo atrás, passara pela mesma situação. Contudo, o seu caso fora bem mais simples. Não era tão apegado a sentimentos. Não que Siegfried fosse, mas o amigo era muito mais sério do que ele próprio era. Não que Hagen fosse insensível. Ao contrário, simplesmente não ficara tão apegado àquele sentimento. No fundo, tinha certeza de que nunca estivera realmente apaixonado por Freya. Mas fora a única vez em que chegara a sentir algo mais passional por alguém.

Enfim, a quem queria enganar? Era a mesma dificuldade que todos sentem para se livrar da primeira paixão. E exatamente por este motivo – por já ter passado pelo que o outro estava passando – é que andava sendo bem mais compreensivo com o amigo Siegfried do que de costume quanto à sua distância e seriedade.

Siegfried não se irritava. Não se divertia. Simplesmente permanecia apático no canto dele com aquele ar tenso tédio. Chegava a ser irritante a Hagen que o amigo tivesse chegado a este ponto. Parecia estar a ponto de mandar tudo para os infernos a todo o instante quando seus olhos se encontravam, e, no momento seguinte, voltava ao que era antes. E Hagen conhecia o amigo. Sabia que ele não era assim.

Siegfried era um homem inteligente. Culto. Gostava de conversar, de filosofar na maior parte do tempo, fazia piadas inteligentes das quais ninguém ria, e tinha aquela mania de soltar uma risada discreta pelo nariz quando não queria admitir que achara engraçado algo extremamente idiota que alguém dissera ou fizera. E aquela figura que aparecera para ocupar seu lugar nos últimos meses definitivamente não era ele.

Hagen se sentia praticamente desesperado por fazê-lo voltar ao normal.

Aquela figura de olhar perdido e úmido era diferente do ser de ar arrogante e estranhamente cândido que conhecia. Aparentemente, aquela situação estava sendo complicada para ele. Com isso em mente, Hagen resolveu abandonar as táticas que estava usando anteriormente para tentar ajudar o amigo. Táticas estas que ele considerava muito boas, mas que consistiam basicamente em fazê-lo tomar Vodka e rir de piadas idiotas, para acabar dizendo que ia dormir umas duas horas mais tarde com o mesmíssimo olhar distante estampado na cara.

Hagen conseguiu encontrá-lo numa tarde friorenta em uma pequena sala do castelo Valhalla, observando o jardim através de uma janela já embaçada pela sua respiração. Sequer percebera a presença do outro. O olhar distante denunciava que estava emerso em pensamentos. Ou perdido em pensamentos, como seria a definição mais exata.

O vento lá fora batia com força assustadora nas árvores, derrubando a neve das folhas e fazendo um pouco de verde aparecer aqui e ali. Depois de algum tempo observando a paisagem branquíssima, Siegfried foi forçado a fechar os olhos com força, sentindo-os arderem. Massageou as próprias pálpebras, tomado por uma sensação indescritível de cansaço e vazio.

Foi quando, repentinamente, sentiu uma mão firme segurando seu ombro. Deu um pulo no lugar, virando-se e dando de cara com Hagen, que o encarava divertidamente. O que havia consigo? Ficando desatento assim. E se não fosse Hagen? E se fosse alguém querendo atacá-lo? Talvez precisasse descansar um pouco, enfim.

– Olá, Hagen. – cumprimentou, sem sequer tentar evitar que sua voz saísse desanimada. O outro não se alterou. Já estava acostumado a ser recepcionado com essa animação, de qualquer modo.

– Olá, olá. – respondeu o outro, cheio de energia, a mão escorregando do ombro do amigo. – Onde estão as senhoritas Hilda e Freya?

Siegfried o encarou por um momento, quase se sentindo agredido por tanta animação. Em seguida seu olhar se dirigiu para fora novamente, e ele respondeu, indiferente:

– Foram até a vila comprar algumas ervas. Devem voltar ao entardecer.

– Entendo. – respondeu Hagen, apenas para não se sentir desconfortável por ter ficado em silêncio. Siegfried deu de ombros e se afastou para o lado, dando espaço para que Hagen se apoiasse na janela a seu lado. Hagen, por sua vez feliz pelo amigo não ter apenas lhe virado as costas e esperado que ele se cansasse e fosse embora, assumiu seu lugar ao lado do outro, os ombros apoiados um contra o outro por não haver muito espaço frente à janela, sem que nenhum dos dois se incomodasse realmente.

Do lado de fora da janela, era possível se ver desde o jardim imediatamente abaixo do castelo até as proximidades da vila e a floresta escura que cercava tudo. O sol descorado no céu os atingia sem, contudo, transmitir calor algum. Distraído, Hagen passou a encarar o amigo, que não pareceu se importar com o fato. Pensou consigo mesmo que se Siegfried fosse uma pintura, com certeza seria uma aquarela. Tudo nele era estranhamente pálido. Claro. Quase desbotado. Os cabelos de um castanho claríssimo, os olhos azuis quase cinzentos nas sombras do castelo, e uma pele branquíssima que chegava a brilhar sob a claridade pálida do sol de Asgard.

Uma aquarela que havia pulado para fora do papel...

– Ei. Siegfried. – Hagen chamou, sério. Viu o amigo oscilar por um instante antes de encará-lo, e, no instante em que seus olhos se cruzaram, Hagen quase desistiu da pergunta que pretendia fazer. Siegfried trazia um olhar triste. E confuso, também. Hagen não se lembrava de já ter visto um olhar tão triste assim. Contudo, a pergunta saiu: – O que está acontecendo com você?

Siegfried sentiu sua respiração parar por alguns instantes. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Pensou em se fazer de desentendido, mas não conseguia fugir da seriedade repentina daquele olhar. E, afinal de contas, a quem queria enganar? Não era esta a pergunta que fazia a si mesmo, de qualquer forma, há vários dias?

– Não sei, meu amigo. Honestamente. Não sei. – respondeu, a voz repentinamente fraca. Sim, este era o guerreiro. E onde estava sua força? – Ando me perguntando a mesma coisa. – e apoiou a cabeça nas mãos, cansado, sentindo repentinamente a mesma mão forte em seu ombro, apertando-o levemente, transmitindo-lhe ânimo. Sentia a força do homem ao seu lado com exatidão, e tinha plena consciência de que ele também era capaz de sentir sua confusão.

– E me contaria se tivesse a resposta para esta pergunta? – Hagen perguntou, a voz repentinamente suave e preocupada. A mão no ombro de Siegfried se tornou mais firme, mais confortadora.

– Se você fizer questão. Se quiser. – respondeu o outro, a voz baixa e insegura. Hagen deu um sorriso sincero ao perceber que o amigo estava aceitando o seu apoio, apesar de manter a pose defensiva.

– Estarei aqui quando quiser me contar suas conclusões. – respondeu Hagen, com firmeza. – Sempre estive, não estive? E se precisar de ajuda para chegar às conclusões, pode contar comigo, também.

Hagen ouviu um som que podia jurar que era um daqueles risinhos pelo nariz que Siegfried normalmente dava, mas, quando o rapaz de olhos azuis retirou a cabeça de cima dos braços, seus olhos estavam sérios. Não mais tristes. Apenas sérios, como sempre.

Hagen se permitiu um suspiro, um pouco aliviado, e distraiu-se novamente com a paisagem do lado de fora.

Assustou-se ao sentir um toque inseguro sobre a mão que ainda se encontrava no ombro de Siegfried. Assistiu, um pouco aparvalhado, aos dedos longos e pálidos do amigo cobrirem os seus delicadamente, apertando-os logo em seguida.

– Obrigado. – falou Siegfried, encarando-o com um olhar firme e sincero. Hagen apenas sacudiu a cabeça de leve, sorrindo com satisfação e voltando os olhos para fora da janela.

Era sempre frio. E, mesmo que em Asgard todos os dias fossem praticamente iguais, sempre parecia estar ficando ainda mais frio. No grande salão ao lado da sala de jantar, Siegfried e Hagen conversavam. Um fogo robusto queimava em uma lareira, e seu crepitar se propagava pelas paredes de maneira assustadoramente nítida. Anoitecia e em breve a senhorita Hilda e sua irmã viriam anunciar o jantar.

– Você está se deprimindo muito, amigo. – constatou Hagen. – Talvez este seja o caso de tomar alguma atitude.

Siegfried apoiou o corpo contra a parede da lateral da lareira, suspirando.

– Como assim, Hagen?

O outro passou a encarar as chamas, concentrado em encontrar as palavras certas.

– Você já se decidiu? – perguntou, mas a expressão confusa do amigo o fez acrescentar: – O que quer fazer a respeito: esquecer ou lutar por isso?

– Esquecer. – foi o que Siegfried respondeu, sem pestanejar, e surpreendeu-se com a facilidade com a qual dissera aquilo. Em seguida, percebeu-se sorrindo, e sentiu-se um bocado mais leve.

Hagen sacudiu a cabeça, resignado, mas não conteve um sorriso. Disfarçando, apanhou um pedaço de lenha para jogá-lo na lareira. Cortara-a junto com Siegfried há umas duas semanas atrás. Algumas faíscas voaram para fora da lareira ao impacto causado pela lenha caindo, e o jovem loiro rapidamente apanhou o atiçador para colocar a madeira em uma posição melhor.

Siegfried ficou ali parado encarando o amigo. Hagen era um rapaz bonito. Os olhos claros chegavam a saltar em conjunto com a pele levemente escurecida, provavelmente fruto de seu treinamento árduo no antigo vulcão. E os cabelos, surpreendentemente lisos, completavam, em conjunto com sua postura esbelta, uma aparência levemente élfica.

– Neste caso, acho que a primeira coisa que você deveria fazer seria conversar com ela, sabe? Se você realmente deseja se livrar do sentimento. – Hagen sorriu, endireitando-se e encarando o amigo. – Diga que sentia, e diga então que não quer mais sentir, e, enfim. Sei que sabe o que dizer, Siegfried.

Fazia sentido, pensou Siegfried, levemente aturdido. Contudo, não pôde dizer mais nada, pois a voz de Hilda soou alta pela sala enquanto ela caminhava, altiva como sempre, na direção dos dois guerreiros.

– Hagen. – ela cumprimentou com um aceno leve da cabeça, e, virando-se para Siegfried. – Siegfried. O jantar está quase pronto.

– Vou ver se precisam de ajuda. – prontificou-se Hagen, lançando ao amigo um olhar cheio de significados. Siegfried ergueu as sobrancelhas ao encará-lo, percebendo pela primeira vez que Hagen realmente estava preocupado consigo, e não fazia aquilo apenas porque era um saco vê-lo daquele jeito.

– O que houve, Siegfried? – perguntou Hilda, encarando-o com um olhar preocupado. Siegfried engoliu em seco, forçando-se a desviar o olhar do rapaz que desaparecia pelo corredor.

Era sempre frio. Hagen suspirou. Não, não havia outra maneira de acontecer, de qualquer modo. Naquele lugar, qualquer fogo que queimasse, queimaria lentamente. Qualquer mínimo exalar de calor seria prontamente sufocado pelo frio que parecia emanar das paredes, correndo nas costas do vento e penetrando os corações mesmo dos bravos guerreiros.

Quando apertaram as mãos, o jovem loiro aproveitou o momento para ler um pouco do amigo, cujo ar parecia ainda mais distante do que o normal. Os dedos finos de Siegfried tremeram de leve entre os seus ao perceber que Hagen lhe segurava propositalmente a mão. Um olhar confuso foi trocado e Hagen sorriu, condescendente. Não era nada demais, enfim.

– Como tem estado, amigo? – perguntou o loiro, passando distraidamente pela porta em direção aos jardins como se convidasse Siegfried a segui-lo.

– Bem. – foi a resposta. Curta, mas o sorriso leve nos cantos dos lábios de Siegfried era capaz de dizer bastante coisa a qualquer um que prestasse atenção. Contudo, ainda era frio.

Hagen sacudiu a cabeça inconscientemente. Siegfried ainda não sabia brincar de ser humano de verdade. Metade de sua aquarela ainda estava no papel. E Hagen não via isso apenas por ser seu amigo e conhecê-lo bem. Qualquer um que olhasse atenciosamente na direção do jovem de cabelos castanhos seria capaz de ver. Era uma bela aquarela, mas pintada a lágrimas suaves, das quais Siegfried não se livraria com facilidade sozinho.

– Conversamos. – disse Siegfried, simples e concisamente como sempre. Hagen resmungou suavemente, caminhando na direção de um lago congelado.

– Ouça: não vou lhe perguntar sobre o que conversaram. Só quero saber uma coisa. – um sorriso leve. Passaram a caminhar ao redor do lago na direção da floresta do lado oposto. – Lhe fez bem? Conversar com ela, quero dizer.

Siegfried permaneceu algum tempo em silêncio, os olhos claros espreitando as árvores da floresta, já não mais tão distante dali. Hagen encarou-o ao ouvir um suspiro mais profundo.

– Sim. – Siegfried disse, por fim. E em seguida um sorriso sincero se formou entre seus lábios, os dentes brancos faiscando sob o céu muito claro. – Chega a ser assustador, sabe? Mas me fez bem, sim.

– Fico satisfeito. – Hagen disse, de modo conclusivo, pulando sobre um largo tronco de árvore que estava caído na a neve e se equilibrando sobre ele. Depois de seu terceiro passo, Siegfried o seguiu, colocando cuidadosamente um pé na frente do outro e sentindo a madeira tremer e se sacudir de leve conforme Hagen saltava à sua frente.

– Satisfeito? – perguntou Siegfried, já mais bem humorado, tentando imitar os pulos leves que Hagen dava sobre o tronco para se equilibrar melhor.

– É. Não posso ficar feliz, não? – Hagen deu um último salto na direção do chão ao chegar ao final do tronco e ficou parado esperando Siegfried vir até si. – Afinal, te dei um conselho que funcionou!

Siegfried deu uma risada pelo nariz e Hagen o encarou, satisfeito. Estendeu um braço à frente do corpo, indicando que Siegfried se apoiasse nele ao descer do tronco.

– Obrigado. – sussurrou Siegfried ao estender a mão para alcançar o amigo. Hagen não saberia dizer se ele agradecia pelo conselho ou pelo braço que fazia de apoio ao descer, mas não fazia diferença. Ou pelo menos deixou de fazer diferença no momento em que os pés de Siegfried bateram no chão e seus olhos se encontraram.

Siegfried demorou um pouco mais que o normal para retirar sua mão de cima do braço do amigo, e Hagen percebeu que repentinamente parecia muito mais difícil puxar ar para dentro dos pulmões.

Foi aí que o jovem loiro desistiu de fazer perguntas e resolveu apenas se sentir satisfeito por ter conseguido ajudar Siegfried, e disse a si mesmo que era apenas por isso que estava sorrindo daquele jeito quando Siegfried resolveu estender seus braços e puxá-lo para um abraço. E continuou dizendo a si mesmo que seu nariz só estava enfiado entre os cabelos do outro, próximo à curva de seu pescoço, porque não havia outro lugar para colocá-lo. E que suas mãos tremendo nas costas do outro ao dar-lhe leves tapinhas eram apenas efeito do frio.

E Hagen só pôde se sentir grato pelo silêncio que caiu entre os dois ao se sentarem sobre o tronco para observar o lago congelado, quebrado apenas para falar sobre o que seria feito à noite ou onde Hilda e Freya deveriam estar.

Siegfried sentia-se assustadoramente tranqüilo, como se estivesse voltando ao seu estado 'normal', depois de algum tempo, e isso lhe dava certa sensação de estranheza. Hagen, contudo, encontrava-se curiosamente quieto e constrangido, o que era estranho ante sua personalidade naturalmente cheia de energia.

Mas, afinal, aquele definitivamente não era o melhor momento para se dar conta daquilo que estava gradualmente percebendo. Suspirou, provavelmente alto demais, pois Siegfried voltou os olhos para encará-lo. O jovem loiro, ao encarar as sobrancelhas erguidas do amigo, concluiu com resignação que deixaria para pensar naquilo mais tarde.

É claro Siegfried percebeu que estava sendo evitado. Não era estúpido, ou pelo menos gostava de pensar que não fosse. Hagen, de uns tempos para cá, passara a preferir cumprimentá-lo com acenos à distância ou estranho cumprimentos que mais lembravam uma saudação indígena do que qualquer outra coisa.

Depois daquela tarde no lago, os dois mal haviam se falado. Pensando bem, mal haviam trocado 'bom dia' ou algo do gênero. Siegfried se pegou pensando, certa tarde, se haveria a possibilidade de Hagen estar chateado consigo. Pois onde quer que o loiro estivesse, conversando com alguma criada ou com Hilda ou Freya, rindo ou chorando, ou brigando com alguém... tanto faz. Assim que Siegfried se aproximasse, seu rosto ficaria sem expressão e ele daria um jeito de parar com as brincadeiras para fazer qualquer outra coisa que fosse feita longe dali.

Estavam há umas duas semanas nessa situação irritante até que Siegfried resolveu que explodiria se Hagen fugisse de si novamente. Não que sentisse falta dele, de qualquer modo, mas era extremamente irritante ser evitado como se estivesse com algum tipo de doença contagiosa.

Era sábado e haveria uma ceia para alguns amigos no castelo mais à noite. Eram mais ou menos cinco horas da tarde e Hagen estava conversando com Freya ao lado de um arranjo de flores azuladas, provavelmente fazendo alguma brincadeira extremamente idiota digna de seu bom-humor. Siegfried se aproximou calmamente dos dois e pousou uma mão sobre o ombro de Hagen, tencionando chamar sua atenção.

O jovem loiro não parou imediatamente de brincar, mas, ao virar o rosto risonho para ver quem estava ao seu lado, seus olhos brilharam de leve e todo rastro de qualquer expressão vivaz que havia em seu rosto foi varrido dali. Rapidamente se esquivou da mão do amigo, como se esta o queimasse, e disse a Freya que iria apanhar lenha para aquecer a sala à noite. Retirou-se do salão com passos rápidos sem dar a Siegfried a chance de segurá-lo ali. Ignorou até quando, numa última e vã tentativa de lhe chamar a atenção, Siegfried gritou seu nome.

– O que há com ele? – perguntou-se um exasperado Siegfried, mais para si mesmo do que para Freya.

– Não faço idéia. – ela disse, dando de ombros, e em seguida levou uma mão aos lábios, rindo como se soubesse de algo que Siegfried desconhecia. Disse, apontando para um canto: – Ele acabou de trazer aquela lenha... acho que não vamos usar mais que isso.

Siegfried olhos na direção que Freya apontava e suspirou, resignado. Havia ali no canto da sala uma pilha de mais ou menos um metro e meio de altura de madeira cortada para a lareira. Seria o suficiente para uma semana inteira.

– Talvez devesse conversar com ele. – disse Freya, com a voz suave.

– É. Provavelmente. – sussurrou Siegfried, cansado. Mais essa, agora... – Mas como? Sempre que eu me aproximo, ele foge...

Freya o encarou com um olhar estranho por um momento, mas em seguida disse, com um sorriso misterioso:

– Encoste-o na parede. – e Siegfried teve medo de pensar no que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

A noite se aproximou discretamente e, após anoitecer, em menos de meia hora tudo estava envolto numa neblina que se tornava cada vez mais condensada, prateada sob a luz trêmula da lua cheia. Várias pessoas da vila próxima ao castelo foram convidadas ao jantar e se apresentavam com suas roupas cheias de pêlos e maciezas e reentrâncias diante de Hilda e Freya. Aqui e ali Hagen via alguns rostos conhecidos. Alguns rapazes e moças com os quais passara sua infância entre os bosques nevados e que hoje em dia ele apenas cumprimentava educadamente ao encontrá-los na Vila. A reunião acontecia num dos salões grandes do castelo, que dava acesso a uma grande sacada, através da qual se podia sair para os jardins, e a uma sala que hoje serviria como sala de jantar.

Hagen acabou por encontrar abrigo na ampla sacada, o corpo esguio apoiado contra o muro baixo e um copo de vodka na mão, para aquecer o corpo, crente que não seria procurado ali. Apesar de ter consciência que não poderia ser visto ali de dentro do salão, encolheu-se instintivamente ao ver que Siegfried chegava, cumprimentando aqui e ali algumas pessoas.

Suspirou ao olhar uma segunda vez.

Siegfried estava simplesmente magnífico.

Usava uma camisa de tecido azul e uma calça grossa branca, tudo parcialmente coberto por um longo casaco de pêlos claríssimos que puxavam para um tom azulado descendo até o meio de suas coxas. Seus cabelos estavam completamente soltos esta noite e caíam em ondas sobre os ombros largos. Hagen levou instintivamente o copo aos lábios, sorvendo o líquido com um sorriso amargo.

Não dava para fazer de conta que não era capaz de reconhecer aquele sentimento, apesar de nunca ter sentido nada assim antes. Bem, é claro que já havia se apaixonado, mas aquilo era estranho... desde quando era capaz de ficar tão ansioso assim? Chegava a desconhecer essa capacidade em si mesmo. Andava preocupado. Perdia a concentração facilmente. Assustava-se com mais facilidade ainda. E havia ainda aqueles suspiros inexplicáveis, que subiam pelo seu peito e faziam-no sentir como se fosse morrer se não os deixasse sair... e ainda aquela paralisia ao vê-lo? Definitivamente muito estranho... e definitivamente não devia estar sentindo tudo aquilo.

Por quê?

Pelo simples fato de que jamais poderia tê-lo.

Levou inconscientemente o copo aos lábios mais uma vez e, percebendo que este estava vazio, permitiu que um olhar amargo se unisse ao sorriso distante que lhe ornava o rosto. Uma brisa fria e levemente agressiva vinda do bosque que rodeava o castelo batia de encontro aos cabelos finos e lisíssimos do loiro, fazendo-os ondular no ar como em uma miragem. O olhar verde perdendo lentamente foco, amargando em devaneios, mal reparando na figura altiva que o observava atenciosamente com a lateral do corpo apoiada no largo arco por onde se saía do salão.

– Hagen? – ouviu-se a voz de Siegfried, tão suave que quase se fundia ao farfalhar das árvores à distância. Hagen foi tirado bruscamente de seus devaneios, assustando-se ao encarar Siegfried, que trazia no rosto um sorriso simpático. Assustou-se tanto que quase teve vontade de perguntar há quanto tempo Siegfried estivera ali, mas tinha certeza que o outro jamais diria que esperara cerca de um minuto observando a silhueta bonita do outro antes de se pronunciar.

Ah, o jovem de olhos azuis não seria capaz de entender o que estava acontecendo nem se estivesse tentando de verdade. Os olhos de Hagen brilharam por um instante, na escuridão onipresente, e Siegfried pensou ter visto algo que o aliviara, mas em seguida o rosto daquele que era por si considerado algo como um 'melhor amigo' ficou paralisado, vazio de qualquer expressão. Apático. O sorriso de Siegfried se desfez imediatamente.

– O que está acontecendo com você? – perguntou, sua voz soando mais séria, mas não menos suave. Resolveu se aproximar, sentindo o olhar inquieto do outro sobre si, mas não conseguindo ler ali coisa alguma. Como Hagen não respondeu sua pergunta imediatamente, Siegfried apenas tomou o copo cristal trabalhado de suas mãos, vazio agora, pousando-o com cuidado sobre a mureta. – Tem andado estranho.

Hagen não respondeu. Não conseguia nem abrir a boca. Baixou os olhos, e Siegfried apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mureta de pedra, descansando o copo sobre ela e permanecendo de costas para o salão. O loiro atreveu-se a dirigir seu olhar às costas do outro rapaz, envoltas pelo casaco azul, parecendo mais largas devido à posição em que estava.

– Por que acha que estou estranho, hein? – perguntou, tentando fazer sua voz soar normalmente, encarando-o ainda pelo canto do olho.

Siegfried se endireitou, afastando-se da mureta e ficando de frente para o outro. Hagen o fitou.

– Não sou bobo, Hagen. – a voz de Siegfried estava baixa, quase um sussurro. A seriedade dele chegava a ser intimidadora. O loiro pensou que fosse ser capaz de sustentar seu olhar, mas enganara-se. Baixou os olhos, concentrando-se em encarar o segundo botão do casaco do outro. – Você tem me evitado.

Oh... o que poderia dizer? 'Mentira!', ou então 'Por que acha isso?'? A tudo isso Siegfried teria uma resposta, e, portanto, Hagen ficou apenas ali parado, sem ter forças para sair correndo nem para erguer os olhos e encarar o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

– O que houve? – Siegfried perguntou, cuidadosamente, com um tom de preocupação na voz que fez com que Hagen precisasse de muita força para reprimir um sorriso que tem certeza que foi visto.

– Não faça perguntas complicadas. – esquivou-se Hagen, arisco como um gato.

– Eu não acho que eu esteja fazendo uma pergunta absurda. – disse Siegfried, com uma nota de irritação na voz. Pousou uma mão no ombro do outro, como se isso fosse fazer com que este o encarasse. – Por acaso de fiz algo, Hagen?

O loiro suspirou, sentindo o peso e o calor da mão em seu ombro, e tremeu. Já havia praticamente decorado do tamanho daquela mão, o modo como se apoiava em seu ombro quando seu dono se aproximava... sabia o comprimento de seus dedos, sabia que sua mão estava sempre quente, mesmo naquele frio... fechou os olhos inconscientemente, e Siegfried não pôde deixar isso passar batido. Afinal, era uma atitude extremamente suspeita. Mas Hagen parecia tão triste. Devia ser isso. Apertou o ombro do outro, quase cedendo ao impulso de abraçá-lo, mas não o fez, pois ao sentir a pressão em seu ombro Hagen fez uma careta estranha.

– Está chateado comigo? Fiz algo de ruim para que se irritasse? – perguntou Siegfried, sua voz oscilando adoravelmente por causa da preocupação. Os cantos da boca de Hagen tremeram, tencionando um sorriso que ele daria se aquilo fosse normal. Um pensamento repentino ocorreu ao rapaz de olhos azuis, e o frio em seu estômago o fez perguntar, sem pestanejar, repentinamente alarmado com a possibilidade: – Eu o magoei?

– Céus, não! – Hagen disse, como se aquilo fosse um absurdo, e Siegfried se sentiu vagamente aliviado.

– Então por que não olha para mim? – perguntou, incerto, a voz tremendo.

Como se tivesse recebido uma ordem, Hagen ergue os olhos e o encara por um momento que poderia ter durado horas sem que o outro sequer notasse. Por algum motivo muito estranho e completamente fora do seu conhecimento, Siegfried mal consegue respirar ao encará-lo. Pois, se antes não havia expressão no outro, tudo o que via em seus olhos agora eram sentimentos, e muitos. E confusos. E o olhar de Hagen... que olhar era aquele, que, após todos esses anos, Siegfried não reconhecia? Um olhar que pedia desculpas e se envergonhava e quase parecia estar se encolhendo gradualmente. E seus olhos brilhavam e tremiam, como se fosse necessário ao jovem loiro muita força de vontade para não voltá-los para o chão.

Hagen sentiu a mão em seu ombro tremer e ameaçar se afastar e, antes que isso acontecesse, baixou os olhos e deu um passo para o lado, livrando-se de qualquer contato com os olhos ou a mão de Siegfried e permanecendo com suas costas voltadas para ele com convicção.

Pena que essa convicção não foi suficiente para que o loiro o mandasse ir à merda e o pusesse tão irritado que não voltariam a se falar tão cedo. As coisas talvez fossem mais fáceis assim, pensou Hagen...

Contudo, ele simplesmente ficou parado ali, sentindo sobre suas costas o olhar confuso de Siegfried, e simplesmente não conseguia se mover.

Na verdade, nenhum dos dois conseguiria, se quisesse. Hagen tentava a todo o custo decidir o que diabos queria fazer, e Siegfried tentava entender os motivos de repentinamente estar se sentindo tão assustado e ansioso para ver o próximo passo que Hagen daria.

– Me desculpe... – veio a voz do loiro, mais firme agora. – De verdade, Siegfried. Eu espero que me desculpe.

Siegfried pensou em perguntar o porquê do pedido de desculpas, mas já sabia que não seria Hagen que lhe daria as respostas. O loiro deu dois passos na direção da escada que dava acesso aos jardins e parou ao ouvir a resposta do amigo:

– Não faz mal. – e ele quase podia ver o sorriso compreensivo de Siegfried, lhe indicando que estava tudo bem. – Seja lá o que for, não faz mal. Só... não fuja de mim, ta?

E foi a vez de Hagen sorrir, sem nem entender por quê.

– Não fugirei. Mas, só agora... – bateu a ponta do pé contra o chão, ainda sem se virar. –... preciso ficar um tempo sozinho.

E desapareceu com passos lentos na escuridão dos jardins.

Siegfried voltou para o jantar, mas acabou descobrindo que não conseguia se sentir tranqüilo. Acabou por arrumar alguns sanduíches da cozinha e ir se esconder na sacada, sentindo-se confuso e amargurado.

Queria saber o que havia com Hagen. Queria saber o que se passava naquela mente que parecia tão confusa. Queria, ainda, saber o porquê daquele olhar tão... cheio de significados que não compreendia. Mas, além de querer saber sobre Hagen, queria saber sobre si mesmo... havia alguma coisa errada consigo, mas não conseguia compreender o que era.

Terminou o último sanduíche da travessa que aprontara e tomou um longo gole de uma garrafa de vodka que conseguira surrupiar. Passou uma mão pelos cabelos, mantendo-os afastados do rosto, como se isso clareasse seus pensamentos. Não... isso também não funcionava.

Mal conseguia entender por que estava tão inquieto... como poderia conseguir entender o que seu amigo passava?

Suspirou.

Tinha a fortíssima impressão de que o encontro com o loiro o afetara mais do que deveria em situações normais. E por quê? Esfregou a testa. Por que sentia essa repentina vontade quase incontrolável de sair correndo atrás dele? Verificar como estava e poder dar-lhe aquele abraço que contivera mais cedo? E de repente seu coração acelerou dentro do peito ao ver sua mente assaltada por uma imagem de Hagen envolvido por seus braços.

Por quê?

Ah, céus... precisava conversar com alguém. Se continuasse com essas idéias dentro de sua própria cabeça acabaria louco. E o pior era que até quando pensava em alguém para conversar seus pensamentos eram imediatamente guiados ao loiro.

Mas era natural, não? Afinal, desde quando eram amigos? E Hagen nunca hesitara em estar ao seu lado. Era sempre atencioso, bem-humorado. Definitivamente, lhe fazia bem estar ao lado do outro. Cada palavra ou gesto de consolo ou apoio, as confissões trocadas, as tardes desocupadas quando eram ainda crianças de mentes fantasiosas, e, de repente, Siegfried se lembrava dos toques acidentais. Conseqüências da proximidade.

Lembrou-se das mãos rudes do loiro sobre seus ombros, e repentinamente se lembrou do abraço que lhe dera ao agradecê-lo por ter ficado ao seu lado quando precisava encarar seus sentimentos infantis por Hilda. Lembrou-se de como Hagen descansara a cabeça em seu ombro, e de como os cabelos do loiro bateram em seu rosto com suavidade, quase como uma carícia...

Antes que percebesse, Siegfried estava sonhando acordado. Mesclava em sua mente o álcool e seus sentimentos, relembrando algumas ocasiões e fantasiando outras. Quando se deu conta do que fazia, lançou à garrafa um olhar desconfiado e jogou-a, cheia até a metade, pela sacada.

Não, definitivamente este não era o tipo de pensamentos que deveria ter quanto a Hagen. Sacudiu a cabeça com força, pensando que talvez isso o acalmasse, quando ouviu uma voz feminina ao seu lado.

– Tudo certo, Siegfried?

– Claro. Por que não estaria? – respondeu, e sorriu ao ver a figura de Freya se aproximar, os cabelos louros ondeando por onde passava.

– É que eu vi uma garrafa de vodka russa voando por aqui e fiquei preocupada, sabe? – ela disse, com aquele sorrisinho misterioso que dizia implicitamente 'te peguei'. Siegfried suspirou, dizendo, evasivo:

– Mistérios, minha cara Freya, mistérios...

– Bom, eu não vejo muito mistério nisso... – Freya deu de ombros. – Para mim, você está chateado com alguma coisa.

– Talvez. – respondeu Siegfried, perguntando-se se seria essa a palavra certa.

Ouviu um lobo uivar à distância. Alguns convidados do jantar já estavam saindo, o que levou Siegfried a pensar que talvez já fosse um bocado tarde.

– Como não vi nem você nem o Hagen no jantar, pensei em procurá-los. Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? – ela perguntou, e Siegfried amaldiçoou aquela capacidade que a moça tinha de entender o que se passava sem que ninguém precisasse dizer. – Não precisa me contar nada, não. Você conseguiu falar com ele?

Um vento mais forte ao redor da sacada passou carregando algumas folhas velhas de uma grande árvore que ficava ali ao lado.

– Sim, sim; – ele respondeu, sem, contudo, parecer satisfeito.

– E não deu certo, não é? – ela perguntou.

– Não, não deu. – Siegfried disse, baixando os olhos e observando ao longe um pedaço do lago que podia ser visto. – Honestamente, sinto-me mais confuso do que antes. Mas ele disse que não fugirá mais de mim.

– Se isso for bom. – Freya deu de ombros. – Mas posso ver que você está ainda mais confuso que antes. E não me olhe assim... foi uma garrafa de vodka voadora que me contou.

Siegfried riu de leve, sentindo-se um pouco aliviado.

– Portanto... – disse Freya, sua voz mais séria, lançando-lhe um olhar que lembrava suspense. – Vou te contar uma coisa, certo? Só para clarear as suas idéias. Ou não. Pode ser que Hagen me odeie depois disso, ou venha me agradecer... enfim.

Siegfried a encarou com um olhar interrogativo, sentindo a já conhecida apreensão se alojar no fundo de seu estômago.

– Ele gosta de você. Muito. – disse Freya, e seus claríssimos olhos piscaram de maneira simpática.

Siegfried sentiu seu corpo se paralisar gradualmente a partir das orelhas, absorvendo a informação. Hagen gostava de si? É claro que gostava de si! Conheciam-se desde que eram crianças! Como poderia ser diferente? Contudo, algo no olhar de Freya lhe dizia que não era exatamente àquilo que ela se referia.

Engasgou-se ao tentar dizer alguma coisa à garota.

Freya, ao receber o olhar confuso de Siegfried, achou melhor complementar a frase:

– Talvez eu precise ser mais clara... – Siegfried tremeu. Havia um suspense venenoso nos olhos de Freya. – Hagen está apaixonado por você.

Acho que foi nesse ponto que o cérebro de Siegfried parou de registrar informações. Riu pelo canto da boca, chocado.

– Foi ele quem disse isso? – perguntou, os olhos azuis voltados, agora, para o horizonte.

– Mais ou menos. Ele não disse as palavras, mas está estampado na cara dele. – Freya deu de ombros.

– Então você não tem certeza, né? – perguntou o rapaz, tentando se apanhar numa última nesga de esperança. Freya sacudiu os cabelos.

– Claro que tenho. Certeza absoluta!

Exasperado, Siegfried exclamou:

– E como pode afirmar isso com tanta certeza?

– Simples: eu sou mulher. – e deu uma piscadela, sorrindo sapeca e dirigindo-se ao salão, andando em pulinhos. – A gente não se engana quanto a isso.

Voltando o olhar para a floresta, internamente aliviado por Freya tê-lo deixado sozinho, pôs-se a refletir. E agora isso? O que fora isso? Levou uma mão ao rosto, sentindo um calor inexplicável lhe subir pelas bochechas... Hagen? Verdade? Gostava de si? Era óbvio... mas não era isso. O que Freya dissera, mesmo?

Ah, é... estava apaixonado por si.

Neste ponto os olhos de Siegfried se arregalaram e ele sentiu aquele mesmo calor que havia em seu rosto se alastrar pelo seu peito, e percebeu-se... feliz? Oh, diabos. Não deveria estar feliz, definitivamente. Mas sequer conseguia esconder o sorriso por trás da mão.

– AAH! Você está todo vermelhinho! – chegou até si a voz de Freya, fazendo-o dar um pulo que quase o derrubou da mureta onde se sentara. – E esse sorrisinho, hein?

'De onde você veio? Há quanto tempo está aí?' foram as perguntas que dispararam na mente do jovem, mas é claro que ele não deixou nenhuma delas escapar de seus lábios... na verdade, nenhuma palavra sairia de sua boca nem se quisesse. Estava paralisado, e nem sequer conseguia fazer desaparecer aquele sorriso completamente abobalhado que lhe entortava a cara.

– Está feliz, Siegfried? – perguntou Freya, sorrindo com sinceridade, vendo através de Siegfried. O coração do rapaz disparou no peito. Estava? Provavelmente. – Gosta dele também, não gosta?

– Claro... – respondeu, recriminando-se em seguida, mas a palavra saiu de si antes que conseguisse se refrear. Sentiu algo ser empurrado em suas mãos e reparou que Freya lhe oferecia uma de duas canecas de uma bebida fumegante que tinha cheiro de canela. – Como poderia não...

–... gostar dele? Realmente, é meio difícil, com aquele jeito que ele tem. É difícil até ficar sério perto dele, não é? – perguntou Freya, como se lesse os pensamentos de Siegfried. O rapaz sentiu um calor delicioso se espalhar pelo seu corpo ao tomar um gole da caneca, percebendo que não havia nada de alcoólico ali, apenas um pouco de leite e especiarias, percebendo internamente, apesar de não querer admitir, que, de uma maneira curiosa, gostava de falar sobre Hagen...

– De fato. – concordou Siegfried, sentindo um repentino e quase incontrolável carinho pelo amigo ao perceber como o jeito de ser dele o agradava.

Hagen era meio desajeitado quando era pego de surpresa, e estava sempre bem-humorado, mesmo que passasse por uma situação difícil... e aquele jeito que ele tinha de ficar enciumado de todos ao seu redor era impagável. Contudo, Hagen conseguia ser muito sério e firme quando era necessário...

Contudo, e aquele ar de tristeza? Não era necessário ser um gênio para entender que se Hagen estava apaixonado por si, fugindo de si e estava triste, havia uma conexão entre essas coisas. Hagen estava sempre tranqüilo... será que era tão ruim assim para ele se apaixonar?

Siegfried se pegou divagando sobre quando o outro se aproximara de si para falar sobre seus problemas. Ele se importava consigo, de verdade. Suspirou, e Freya o encarou com aquele sorrisinho discreto, decidida a deixá-lo refletir por mais algum tempo enquanto terminava de tomar sua bebida. E Siegfried se lembrou do modo como se sentira confortável com ele. Como sentira que sua presença era praticamente um bálsamo para seu mal-estar...

– Então... – começou Freya, achando que já havia dado tempo o bastante para que o rapaz ao seu lado refletisse. –... já decidimos que gosta dele?

– Eu já disse: é claro. – disse Siegfried, sentindo sua língua estranhamente destravada agora. Encarou Freya, que sorria, feliz. – E já concordamos que é impossível não gostar dele. E...

– Pára, pára... – Freya sacudiu as mãos, interrompendo o jovem. – Você sabe que eu não estou falando disso. Você também está apaixonado por ele, certo?

Siegfried abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas percebeu que não tinha como se defender e que também não tinha forças para admitir qualquer coisa... um calor subiu pelo seu rosto novamente, e o rapaz percebeu que estava corando. Ergueu as duas mãos e afundou o rosto nelas, ouvindo os risos de garota ao seu lado.

Sentiu dois tapinhas em suas costas e surpreendeu-se ao se lembrar das mãos de Hagen em seus ombros, transmitindo força, confiança... definitivamente, não era a mesma coisa.

– Qual é o problema, Siegfried? – a moça perguntou, ao ver que Siegfried baixara as mãos e parecia perdido em pensamentos.

– Nada, nada...

Freya baixou as mãos, ainda esperando uma resposta. Siegfried terminou sua bebida e deixou o copo sobre a mureta, pensativo.

– Isso é estranho, não é? Quero dizer... somos homens. – Siegfried teve novamente a sensação de que sua língua estava se soltando, permitindo que se abrisse com Freya. – E há pouco eu era apaixonado pela Hilda, e sei que você sabe... mesmo sendo um amor infantil. E... – Siegfried parou, sem saber mais o que dizer, e teve seus pensamentos confusos interrompidos:

– Sabe? Tenho um palpite de que Hagen talvez esteja passando pela mesma coisa que você... – Siegfried ergueu os olhos e encarou a moça por alguns instantes, mas desistiu, encarando as próprias mãos. Ela tinha razão. – E tem mais: seres humanos se apaixonam por outros seres humanos, e não por sexos ou religiões ou o que quer que possa impedir ou impelir duas pessoas a ficarem juntas...

Siegfried sentiu como se tivesse tomado um choque. Encarou Freya por alguns instantes, entendendo mas não acreditando que aquela garota de ar tão angelical pudesse ser tão madura. E o pior: fazia sentido.

Estava certa novamente. Tinha toda a razão.

Siegfried abriu a boca e a fechou várias vezes até desistir, e então a moça disse:

– Não faz mal, não é, no final das contas? – e Siegfried sorriu. Sorriu como poderia jurar que nunca antes havia sorrido em toda a sua vida. Sentia uma nova energia se apoderando de si. Talvez fosse aquela a força que todos os apaixonados têm para lutar por amor, ou algum tipo de reação inconsciente de seu cérebro ao se ver livre de alguns conceitos que havia, sem querer, absorvido. Afinal, quem mesmo havia dito que dois homens não podiam se amar por serem homens? Quando lhe havia sido dito, ou ensinado, isso? Teve vontade de estapear a própria cara pela sua idiotice.

Porém apenas prendeu o fôlego por um momento, pensando que explodiria se continuasse a respirar rapidamente como fazia, e, encarando Freya como se a visse pela primeira vez, sussurrou, quase sem voz:

– Preciso encontrá-lo.

E Freya, sem dizer mais nada, apenas deu um passo para trás, permitindo que Siegfried seguisse pelas escadas para o jardim escuro, desaparecendo em uma corrida ansiosa.

Hagen não podia deixar que acontecesse... estava sendo tão ridiculamente óbvio. Tinha em sua mente a certeza de que seria rejeitado, mas sabia que Siegfried se importava demais consigo para magoá-lo, e tinha certeza de que as coisas acabariam saindo do pior jeito possível... não, não queria perder a amizade de Siegfried, a companhia, e sabia que o outro jamais deixaria de considerá-lo isto: um amigo. Se ele descobrisse, seria o fim.

Após a alegação de que queria ficar sozinho, acabou saindo sem rumo pelos jardins, tendo como único objetivo sair da frente dos olhos de Siegfried. Deu umas duas voltas no castelo, parando sempre ao se aproximar da sacada onde sabia que Siegfried se encontrava. Sua figura era inconfundível, mesmo sob a escassa luz da lua. Era necessária muita força de vontade para dar as costas àquela visão antes que fosse notado e rumar para o lado oposto.

Ao final de quase três horas, conseguiu encontrar um abrigo à altura de sua tristeza.

Andando ao redor do lago congelado, deparou-se com o mesmo tronco sobre o qual ele e Siegfried haviam caminhado há algumas semanas. Percebeu-se, sentindo-se extremamente estúpido por isso, procurando pelos passos dos dois sobre a neve do tronco, apesar de saber que os dias que haviam se passado provavelmente teriam apagado as marcas... resignado, limpou um pouco da neve com as costas das mãos, sentando-se sobre ele em seguida e permitindo que seu olhar se perdesse sobre a superfície do lago, embaçada em meio à neblina.

O que podia fazer agora? Cedo ou tarde, nos próximos dias ou até mesmo daqui a três segundos, Siegfried certamente descobriria... e então? O que poderia fazer? Ele certamente jamais iria conseguir olhar em seus olhos do mesmo jeito...

Odiava-se por isso... tinha que ter se apaixonado justo por ele? Siegfried era sério, um homem culto, forte, firme. Não era apenas por ser outro homem que se preocupava, mas porque achava que Siegfried não estaria disposto a aturar seu jeito expansivo e estranhamente emocional... afinal, Hagen era aquele tipo de pessoa que não se importava em explodir em qualquer situação, era, contudo, leal. Serviria Hilda até o inferno por devoção incondicional, assim como a Freya, mas esse sentimento era um pouco diferente, por razões compreensíveis. Contudo, há algum tempo atrás, não hesitaria em dizer que nutria esse mesmo sentimento fraternal por Siegfried... mas hoje era estranho pensar nisso...

Quero dizer, ao pensar em Hilda ou Freya, pensava que jamais deixaria nenhum homem erguer a voz em sua presença. Seu instinto protetor por Freya chegava a ser até pior: faria picadinho de qualquer desgraçado que lhe dissesse um 'bom-dia' sorridente demais. Tinha a impressão de que se dependesse de si Freya só olharia para um rapaz depois dos trinta anos ou algo do tipo... mas já com Siegfried. Era diferente...

Se precisasse escolher entre a vaguíssima possibilidade de declarar-se para então 'viver feliz para sempre' ao seu lado ou deixá-lo viver tranquilamente sem suspeitar de nada, mesmo que Hagen precisasse se distanciar até digerir os seus sentimentos, ou mesmo que morresse, provavelmente escolheria a segunda opção.

Não podia aceitar esses joguinhos de amor. 'Que tal dizer que o amo e se ele disser que está tudo bem, então tudo bem?'... não, não era assim que funcionava. Não podia ser tão simples... até porque, mesmo que Siegfried dissesse estar tudo bem, ele SEMPRE dizia que estava tudo bem, logo, não era uma alternativa...

Sentiu seus olhos ficando gradualmente úmidos e deixou que sua cabeça pendesse para frente, duas lágrimas prateadas caindo sobre suas coxas. Ergueu uma mão, massageando a junção entre o nariz e as sobrancelhas, sem conseguir impedir o pranto...

Ótimo, pensou, virei uma garotinha sofredora...

Não, não havia explicação para o que era feito consigo. O que ele próprio se fazia. O que Siegfried fazia a si...

Siegfried anda com passos leves, porém rápidos. Tem até um palpite de onde pode encontrar Hagen... e precisa encontrá-lo logo. Não por que houvesse urgência, afinal, tinha certeza que o que não pudesse ser dito agora, seria dito amanhã, ou ainda no dia seguinte, contudo, sentia que morreria se não o visse logo. Se não conseguisse confirmar com seus olhos o que o seu coração lhe gritava. E, além disso, nem queria imaginar o tipo de bobagens que o loiro deveria estar pensando.

Céus! Hagen estava mesmo apaixonado por si? E por que achara que o melhor caminho era evitá-lo? Por que fugia? E do que fugia?

Doía tanto assim? O que era? Seu orgulho? Ou será que Siegfried o havia ferido?

Não havia tempo a perder; contudo, quando começou a se afastar da margem do lago, Siegfried instintivamente diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos, caminhando silenciosamente sobre o solo fofo. A névoa se amontoava entre as árvores e, ali entre as mesmas árvores baixas e espaçadas, Siegfried reconheceu uma silhueta esguia e os cabelos loiros que se sacudiam com o vento suave.

E quem é que precisava de uma visão clara para ter certeza? Ali, sob a fraca luz da lua, Siegfried foi perfeitamente capaz de perceber que estava estupidamente louco pelo loiro. Precisava se aproximar! Sem motivos, mesmo. Simplesmente sabia que precisava chegar perto, dizer algo, ver seus olhos, pedir desculpas, talvez...

A figura solitária de Hagen estava apoiada sobre um grande tronco de árvore tombado e o outro jovem reconheceu imediatamente aquele lugar, sorrindo brevemente.

Siegfried avançou a passos pequenos, quase imperceptíveis, e, antes que pudesse se dar conta, estava a menos de cinco metros de Hagen, que ainda não havia notado sua presença.

Repentina e inexplicavelmente, o coração de Siegfried disparou no peito.

O que era mesmo que pretendia fazer, agora que o encontrara?

O que diria? Afinal, precisava dizer alguma coisa, não precisava? E tinha certeza que um discurso sem sentido do tipo 'Oi, eu gosto de você, sinto sua falta e acho que vou ficar louco sempre que você se aproxima, mas não tenho certeza sobre o que eu sinto, e mesmo assim espero que você fique feliz com isso' provavelmente não iria funcionar se realmente desejava acertar as coisas com Hagen.

Mas... acertar? E o que significaria 'acertar as coisas'?

Conversariam, se entenderiam e tudo voltaria a ser como antes?

Ah, Siegfried não tinha realmente mais certeza se conseguiria encarar o modo como se davam antes naturalmente, agora. Não sabia nem se conseguiria encarar Hagen novamente sem ter vontade de se aproximar. Abraçá-lo, confortá-lo... enfim, tê-lo junto a si.

O que estava se passando pela sua cabeça, afinal? Não ia pedir o seu melhor amigo em namoro ou algo do tipo... ou ia? Quase sacudiu a cabeça, tentando clarear sua mente ao perceber que a idéia realmente o agradara...

Porém, se Hagen fugia apenas com a idéia de estar apaixonado por si, o que aconteceria se Siegfried se apaixonasse por ele? E, supondo que Siegfried já estivesse apaixonado, e o rapaz de olhos azuis disse a si mesmo que esse era apenas uma suposição, como Hagen o encararia? Parecia estar sofrendo tanto por gostar de si... e se dissesse o quanto o queria perto? O quanto o queria, de qualquer modo?

É... havia muita coisa para pensar, ainda, concluiu o rapaz de olhos azuis.

Contudo, Siegfried teve seus pensamentos interrompidos pela visão de Hagen se curvando sobre seu próprio corpo, apertando a mão contra o rosto.

E nenhum som no ar gelado da noite precisou informar a Siegfried que ele chorava e nenhuma fada encantada ou garrafa voadora de vodka precisou lhe dizer que era por sua causa. O modo como as costas do loiro tremiam permitindo que os fluídos fios de seu cabelo escorressem por seus ombros simplesmente... apavorou Siegfried, de modo que ele imediatamente tomou a decisão mais sensata dentro de sua cabecinha confusa e resolveu sair dali o mais rapidamente que pudesse.

Se era capaz de causar tamanha dor, não mereceria ter a chance de se aproximar, não era verdade?

Recuou um passo, de costas mesmo, sem ter coragem nem de desviar o olhar da visão à sua frente.

Mais um passo. Precisava ir... por mais covarde que isso parecesse, jamais seria capaz de fazer bem a Hagen, de qualquer modo. Não sabia por que havia insistido em vir. Deu um terceiro passo, e um ruído alto lhe informou que seria mais inteligente de sua parte ter prestado atenção no chão em que pisava, pois em uma floresta existem gravetos, e gravetos fazem um barulho razoavelmente alto quando são pisoteados.

Hagen se pôs em pé de um salto, olhando exatamente na direção da qual o barulho viera. Siegfried suspirou, conseguindo com algum esforço se aprumar em uma pose que não deixasse evidente que estava fugindo dali.

Encararam-se por um longo momento, e Siegfried pôde ver o rastro de uma lágrima ser traçado pelo rosto bonito do loiro mesmo enquanto se fitavam. A voz grave de Hagen veio através da noite, anormalmente alta e trêmula de insegurança:

– Eu não disse que queria ficar sozinho?

Tudo bem, Siegfried disse a si mesmo, talvez merecesse ser atacado. Caminhou lentamente na direção do rapaz loiro, assistindo ao modo como uma brisa mais forte levou os cabelos de Hagen com ela, quase como se eles não tivessem peso. Como pudera pensar em ir embora? Os olhos verdes do rapaz à sua frente brilhavam, confusos.

– Como poderia? – perguntou Siegfried, sua voz falhando, seus lábios se entortando em um sorriso culpado. Sentiu seus ombros tremerem. – Como poderia te deixar sozinho?

Lindo...

Hagen era lindo.

O loiro oscilou por um instante e baixou os olhos, apoiando uma mão contra a madeira, a lateral do quadril descansando de encontro à árvore caída.

– Teria sido melhor, provavelmente, sabe? – a voz de Hagen repentinamente soou mais firme. Siegfried o observou erguer uma mão novamente, provavelmente secando mais lágrimas, e precisou se controlar para não agir precipitadamente e puxar o loiro para um abraço. Afinal, tinha quase certeza de que não seria acolhido. A voz de Hagen, em seguida, saiu irritada e cansada, e ele escondeu o rosto. – Pelo menos não teria de assistir a essa cena ridícula...

Siegfried tomou um impulso e sentou-se sobre a árvore, exatamente ao lado de onde Hagen estava, porém permanecendo acima do loiro, que ainda mantinha o rosto baixo.

Pelo menos Hagen não o estava agredindo, pensou Siegfried, conformado. E qual era o próximo passo a ser dado? Ficou ali parado, observando o contorno da cabeça de Hagen contra o céu escuro, sem fazer a menor idéia de como se aproximar do outro.

Inseguro se seria a coisa certa a fazer, Siegfried deixou que sua mão escorregasse sobre o tronco até que as pontas de seus dedos tocassem os dedos do loiro, como se por acaso. O outro não retirou a mão, mas ergueu os olhos, encarando uma árvore à frente dos dois, o rosto seco, apesar dos olhos brilhantes.

– De qualquer modo, me agrada pensar que seja eu a estar aqui. – disse Siegfried, dando vazão a seus pensamentos, e recebendo um olhar confuso do loiro. Moveu os dedos com suavidade sobre a mão dele.

Percebeu um movimento dele para retirá-la, mas acabou por segurá-la firmemente no lugar, envolvendo-a com a sua própria, sentindo os dedos gelados de Hagen deslizarem entre os seus, permitindo um enlace, e os olhos verdes se tornaram apreensivos.

– Não faça brincadeiras de mau-gosto, Siegfried. – disse Hagen, os olhos cintilando na direção do outro rapaz. Siegfried se viu perguntando-se o que havia naqueles olhos verdes naquele momento. Era simplesmente assustador. E Hagen precisou reunir toda a sua força para não demonstrar esperança ou expectativa no olhar.

O que diabos Siegfried queria ali?

Sua mão, contudo, permaneceu imóvel. Siegfried o encarou, percebendo que ele não fugiria de si naquele momento. Mas Hagen parecia tão receoso que chegava a ter medo de descobrir o porquê de tanto receio...

– Não estou brincando... – disse Siegfried, sério. – Eu só não conheço outro modo de me aproximar de você. – disse, e viu os olhos de Hagen se abrirem de uma vez só, expressando uma surpresa que beirava o choque. A mão sob a sua se soltou bruscamente e Siegfried imediatamente desceu do tronco, estendendo os braços e tentando fazer com que parasse no lugar um Hagen que recuava cada vez mais, os olhos arregalados de espanto e confusão. – Hagen!

O loiro parou de fugir ao ouvir a exclamação do outro. Por que, afinal, estava tão assustado?

Que confissão silenciosa era aquela que os olhos azuis de Siegfried lhe faziam que o colocava tão apreensivo?

E por que... por que o simples fato de Siegfried lhe segurar a mão o fazia respirar raso?

E Siegfried estendeu novamente as mãos, em um pedido mudo, e Hagen depositou as suas sobre as dele, como se não tivesse escolha, sentindo o calor de Siegfried envolver seus dedos com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de feri-lo.

Hagen suspirou e fechou os olhos, sentindo repentinamente como se o seu corpo inteiro fosse apenas as suas mãos.

O polegar de Siegfried contra a sua palma, o dedo indicador, médio e anelar descrevendo círculos sobre as costas de suas mãos e seu dedo mínimo infiltrado entre os seus próprios, acariciando a pele que unia o seu dedo mínimo ao anelar de uma maneira que lhe sugeria uma carícia mais íntima.

– Eu jamais... – começou Siegfried, dando um passo na direção de Hagen, o coração acelerado, percebendo, satisfeito, que o rapaz não recuava. Observou, admirado, o momento em que o loiro fechou os olhos, respirando pela boca e permitindo que nuvens se formassem a cada vez que expirava o ar, confiando em Siegfried. – Jamais... – repetiu, puxando as mãos de Hagen em sua direção. –... brincaria com você. Jamais brincaria com algo assim. Por que pensaria isso de mim? – perguntou, sem, contudo, demonstrar sequer sombra de mágoa na voz.

Hagen abriu levemente os olhos, percebendo Siegfried mais próximo a si.

– Não sei... – disse, confuso, evitando os olhos de Siegfried e se concentrando nas mãos dadas. Eram praticamente da mesma altura, de modo que era ainda mais desconfortável fugir dos olhos do outro. Observou quando Siegfried, sem soltar suas mãos, afastou o casaco peludo do peito, deixando sua camisa azul à mostra, e depositou as palmas das mãos do loiro de encontro ao seu tórax, deixando-o sentir seu coração acelerado.

Hagen prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos, tentando descobrir os motivos daquele coração tão acelerado. Aproximou-se inconscientemente, sentindo os batimentos arrítmicos do outro, que soltou lentamente suas mãos, permitindo que apenas Hagen o tocasse. O loiro sentia o calor da pele do outro através do pano da camisa, e assustou-se ao perceber o quanto desejara tocá-lo assim, seus olhos vagando em movimentos rápidos do rosto do outro rapaz até suas mãos cruzadas sobre seu peito. E então fechou os olhos, percebendo inconscientemente o que o outro lhe dizia através daqueles gestos tão cuidadosos, e deslizou apenas um pouco as mãos, acariciando-o inocentemente, sentindo a roupa escorregando sob seus dedos.

Ouviu, como em um mundo à parte, Siegfried suspirar, enlevado, e paralisou-se ao perceber o que fazia.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, um pouco apreensivo, mas sentiu-se aliviado ao encontrar os olhos de Siegfried, tais quais sempre estiveram: na mesma altura dos seus, carinhosos, atenciosos... e viu, extasiado, um sorriso abobalhado se desenhando no rosto dele, uma fileira de dentes brancos aparecendo entre os lábios rosados, e de repente escutou um riso discreto, pelo nariz, enquanto o sorriso se expandia momentaneamente.

– Acho que eu não estou falando muita coisa com sentido... – murmurou Hagen, deixando suas mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, inconscientemente devolvendo o sorriso, este já bem conhecido por Siegfried: infantil e puro, alegre em sua essência, e não forjado para demonstrar sua alegria. E, pela primeira vez na vida, Siegfried percebeu o porquê de se sentir tão bem ao ver Hagen sorrindo...

Era e estava completamente apaixonado por aquele sorriso.

Afinal, era ele o responsável por dizer que não fazia mal, que ficaria tudo bem, ou que fora engraçado, apesar de tudo, ou que estava aprontando alguma coisa... era aquilo o foco inicial que trazia seu olhar sempre para Hagen, e apenas agora Siegfried percebia isso.

A verdade é que era louco por aquele sorriso. Aqueles dentes. Aquela boca.

Um riso seco se desprendeu dos lábios de Hagen, e o cheiro doce de seu hálito chegou até o outro rapaz, que desejou por um momento ter quatro pulmões para poder absorvê-lo por inteiro.

Num impulso apaixonado que Siegfried não tentou e nem seria capaz de conter uma de suas mãos seguiu até a cintura do loiro enquanto a outra se afundou em seus cabelos, puxando sua cabeça em direção ao seu ombro, prendendo o loiro de encontro a si em um abraço apertado e estranhamente possessivo.

– AH! – foi o que Hagen teve tempo de dizer, surpreso, antes que seus sentidos fossem completamente dopados pelo cheiro que o corpo de Siegfried desprendia. O braço dele em sua cintura o forçava de encontro ao seu corpo firme, unindo seu peito ao dele, tão firmemente que chegava a doer. Através daquele contato, podiam sentir os batimentos cardíacos um do outro, tão intensamente que mal conseguiriam identificar o próprio coração batendo.

Os dedos de Siegfried se afundam cada vez mais em meio aos fios loiros, alcançando a nuca, puxando de leve e então acariciando, e em seguida alisando a pele macia, deitando a cabeça de Hagen de encontro ao seu pescoço e enfiando o próprio rosto em seus cabelos, respirando forte seu cheiro e sentindo seus braços fortes retribuírem, inseguros, o abraço.

Hagen sente, distraído, arrepios cada vez mais intensos seguindo pelos seus braços e costas ao sentir a respiração quente do outro.

– Me desculpa... – diz ele, confuso, a testa apoiada contra o pescoço nu do outro rapaz, torcendo os pêlos azulados do casaco entre os dedos. – Desculpa...

– Por quê? – perguntou Siegfried, a boca quase encostada na orelha do outro. Com um sobressalto, Hagen se encolheu, e Siegfried pensou que tivesse feito alguma coisa errada, apesar de não entender direito...

Hagen não respondeu à pergunta, simplesmente ficou ali parado, embalado nos braços do outro, que não parava de alisar-lhe os cabelos.

Devia estar sonhando... não sabia o que pensar. Naquele momento, sentia que poderia morrer de felicidade. Ali, nos braços de Siegfried, e não apenas embalado por consolo ou parabenização, e sim por que Siegfried o queria ali, e Hagen conseguia meio que deduzir isso, pois, caso contrário, Siegfried já o teria soltado.

Siegfried conseguiu dar dois passos para o lado, puxando Hagen consigo, e apoiou a cintura contra o troco caído. No instante em que sentiu o corpo de Hagen pesar completamente de encontro ao seu, deixou um gemido fraco escapar e não se importou mais com a neve que provavelmente o molharia.

Aproximou boca da orelha do outro novamente, procurando falar-lhe, mas Hagen se encolheu, suspirando. Siegfried deu um sorriso discreto, fazendo uma nova tentativa, desta vez tentando manter Hagen no lugar. Por algum motivo estranho, não sentiu medo da pergunta que queria fazer.

– Ama-me, Hagen? – perguntou, mantendo a cintura do outro firmemente pressionada contra a sua, sem, contudo, ter muita consciência do que fazia. Sentiu o corpo do outro se enrijecer em seus braços, e não sabia exatamente o motivo. Hagen puxou o ar para dentro dos pulmões com força ao sentir a vibração da voz de Siegfried em seu pescoço, completamente trêmulo. Demorou vários segundos para compreender que lhe fora feita uma pergunta e, ao perceber, não encontrou palavras em meio à eletricidade estranha que tomava conta de si. Siegfried tornou a afundar o rosto de encontro à orelha do loiro, inebriado pelo cheiro da pele dele. – Pois eu te amo. Na verdade...

Hagen arqueou o corpo e sentiu um grunhido se prender em sua garganta, sem conseguir conter os calafrios. Siegfried experimentou roçar o lábio inferior na região próxima ao lóbulo da orelha do outro e ouviu algo que qualquer um juraria que havia sido um gemido. Prosseguiu:

– Na verdade, penso que provavelmente tenha te amado sempre, mas apenas agora sinto esse sentimento 'eclodir' em mim... – sussurrou, sentindo sua voz enrouquecer levemente. Uma mão de Hagen subiu pelas suas costas, embrenhando-se em seus cabelos e tentando afastá-lo de sua orelha. – Assustador, não é? – Siegfried sentiu a mão em seus cabelos tremer e sentiu um puxão leve. Não porque Hagen quisesse afastá-lo, mas porque precisava de algum lugar para se segurar. Ao senti-lo, Siegfried apenas puxou a cintura do outro de encontro à sua mais uma vez, ofegando em sua orelha e ouvindo um som suspiro alto de Hagen. Sem fôlego, encontrou espaço para dizer: – Me desculpa, mas eu não sei como agir.

Siegfried conseguiu encontrar espaço entre seus rostos e a mão de Hagen em seus cabelos para olhá-lo nos olhos. Hagen trazia um olhar confuso e perdido, as bochechas estranhamente rosadas e o ar que lhe fugia se misturava ao que Siegfried respirava. Olharam-se com carinho, calmamente e, no momento em que Hagen abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, Siegfried o interrompeu.

– Agora há pouco – disse, penteando os cabelos dourados com a ponta dos dedos. –, quando percebi que você chorava, quase fui embora... – e deu uma risadinha pelo nariz, sentindo-se patético. – Entrei em pânico. E mesmo agora... – continuou, deslizando o rosto de encontro ao de Hagen, sentindo sua bochecha deslizando contra a própria, até sussurrar em seu ouvido: – Estou em pânico... não sei mais o que fazer.

Siegfried não viu, mas sentiu, o sorriso que o loiro deu, pelo modo como ele acariciou sua cabeça. Teve forças para continuar um discurso que tinha de ser feito:

– Entenda: tudo o que eu quero é ficar junto a ti. – confessou, sentindo o rosto esquentar, e ficou contente por Hagen não poder observá-lo, pois tinha certeza que estava vermelho. – Percebi-me ansioso ao pensar em você, e percebi também que tinha muita vontade de estar mais próximo, te tocar, fazê-lo sentir-se bem... e agora mesmo, sei que você sente como estou tremendo.

E Hagen percebeu, sim, que a mão que pressionava sua cintura e o mantinha próximo tremia, sim. E não de frio, não te excitação ou qualquer outra coisa, mas de ansiedade. Ora, céus. Não eram crianças... estavam se excitando ali, e, mesmo com aquela sensação de que era inevitável que acontecesse, pois nenhum dos dois queria evitar aquilo, nenhum dos dois tinha idéia de como se aproximar mais do outro do que com um abraço. Não por serem inocentes, mas porque aquilo era diferente. Diferente de tudo. Especial demais, para Hagen por ser Siegfried quem estava ali, e para Siegfried por ser Hagen.

A voz com a qual Siegfried falou em seguida estava miraculosamente calma, quase pedinte:

– Não sei como chegar mais perto de você. – admitiu. Hagen desceu a mão até encontrar a nuca do outro, acariciando-a com leveza e encarando o outro a espera de uma resposta. Siegfried se encolheu um pouco, mas permitiu o contato. – Me ajuda. Eu não sei o nome disso, mas sei o que sinto, sei o que quero...

– E o que você quer? – perguntou Hagen, já sentindo, a cada tremular da respiração de Siegfried, o que ele queria.

– Quero você... me ajuda. Não sei fazer isso... – disse, finalmente, sentindo o ar faltar e se afastando um pouco de Hagen, sem, contudo, soltá-lo do abraço. Lançou-lhe um olhar cheio de perguntas tolas que fez o loiro sorrir.

Siegfried soltou os cabelos dourados que mantivera cativos entre seus dedos, trazendo a mão para acariciar seu pescoço, seus ombros... Hagen tinha ombros largos, apesar do porte esguio. Eram fortes. Siegfried desceu a mão pelo seu braço, coberto apenas por uma blusa de lã, sentindo, sob o pano, os músculos resultantes do treinamento. Hagen era um belo homem; Siegfried, contudo, não conseguia se lembrar de já ter prestado atenção em outros homens...

E, apesar daquela aparência levemente élfica, Hagen tinha aquele cheiro almiscarado, tipicamente masculino, o pescoço forte, os braços musculosos, a voz grave, que jamais o deixariam passar por um andrógino.

Siegfried deixou-se estar, sentindo as mãos de Hagen entrarem pelo seu casaco, prendendo sua cintura. Hagen passou a língua pelos lábios, inseguro acerca do que deveria fazer, porém ansioso pelo que quer que fosse. Seu coração deu uma galopada mais alta que as outras quando ele decidiu dizer, rezando para estar dando o palpite certo:

– Tudo bem... então... – respirou fundo. Mais nervosismo. Siegfried apertou as sobrancelhas. – Posso te beijar?

E Siegfried sequer se dignou a responder. Um sorriso branquíssimo surgiu em seus lábios e ele sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, respirando fundo pela boca, sem ter fôlego algum. O rosto de Hagen então assumiu uma expressão completamente desconhecia a Siegfried: parecia que estava fazendo força para não sorrir.

Siegfried sentiu, no momento seguinte, como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater. Até o vento parou de chiar ao redor, como se por respeito ao momento.

Hagen apoiou delicadamente a testa contra a de Siegfried, encaixando seu nariz ao lado do outro. Era um sonho... azul e verde se chocaram, brilhando com o reflexo de uma luz que seria impossível dizer de onde vinha. Hagen soltou o ar de uma vez, encaixando cuidadosamente seus lábios de encontro ao outro rapaz. Siegfried arfou, sentindo que poderia morrer e renascer mil vezes ali... aquilo era mesmo real? Hagen o estava beijando? Suas mãos tremeram e fez um esforço para mantê-las no lugar... Hagen respirou forçadamente pelo nariz, esperando que o contato morno e seco entre os lábios inexperientes amenizasse o que sentia, mas só conseguia desejar mais.

As mãos de Siegfried escorregaram de suas costas, e Hagen viu aí a deixa para se afastar levemente. Siegfried abriu lentamente os olhos, que sequer percebera ter fechado, encarando o loiro. Hagen sorriu.

Mal podia acreditar... devia estar sonhando! Era mesmo ele... a pessoa que ele amava, e tinham acabado de se beijar pela primeira vez. Ergueu a mão e acariciou o rosto de Siegfried, que fechou os olhos de leve, sentindo-se confuso. Desde quando era tão frágil? Deixou que um riso breve escapasse entre seus lábios ao perceber que continuavam os mesmo.

O "viking". O "elfo".

Não eram menos eles mesmos por causa daquilo. Siegfried se sentiu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, livre e absolutamente confortável.

Olhou para Hagen nos olhos. Não havia mais dúvidas ali. Estavam lado a lado como iguais, mesmo sendo tão diferentes. No final, Freya estava certa: eram seres humanos que amam outros seres humanos, e não havia nada de complicado nisso. Siegfried enfiou novamente a mão entre os cabelos de Hagen, lançando-lhe um olhar intenso.

– Mais uma vez. – pediu, puxando o outro para perto novamente. Dessa vez encontrando mais facilidade, uma vez que já conhecia o caminho até os lábios do outro. Hagen desceu uma mão pelo rosto de Siegfried.

– Abra mais a boca... – murmurou, sorrindo em meio ao beijo e descendo um dedo até os lábios de Siegfried, que inconscientemente abriu a boca, permitindo que Hagen encaixasse seu rosto no dele completamente. O loiro deu um gemido provocativo ao sentir a língua de Siegfried escorregando sobre seus lábios, umedecendo-os, e achou que fosse derreter ao sentir essa mesma língua adentrando sua boca de maneira atrevida, buscando a sua própria, arrancando-lhe o fôlego enquanto se enroscavam cada vez mais.

Siegfried se livrou dos lábios do outro, seguindo em direção ao seu pescoço e depositando ali uma trilha de beijos molhados que seguiam em direção à orelha do loiro. Hagen sentiu um arrepio quente se propagar desde a base de sua espinha e se abraçou ao outro com força, sentindo o corpo de Siegfried se tombando sobre o seu para que ele pudesse ter mais acesso ao seu pescoço e apenas permitiu, repentinamente ousado, que sua coxa vagasse entre as pernas do outro.

– Te amo... – ronronou, ouvindo a voz grave de Siegfried se engasgar ao sentir o movimento de sua coxa entre as dele, incitando-o a prosseguir. Retorceu-se ao ouvir um gemido mais alto sendo abafado em seu pescoço. – Te amo...

– Eu também... – sussurrou Siegfried, quase sem voz, uma mão enfiada entre os cabelos do loiro, afastando-se para poder encará-lo. Puxou seu rosto para um novo beijo, repetindo: – Também te amo...

Era sempre frio. Sempre cinza. E mesmo quando aquele fraco e tímido sol de primavera dava as caras, tudo era pálido. Desde o começo fora assim, então por que mudaria agora?

Entretanto, já não fazia mais diferença, pensava Hagen. A palidez apenas acentuava as cores da delicada aquarela pela qual se apaixonara. Estendeu a mão na direção da de Siegfried, que se sentara em uma poltrona ao seu lado. Entreolharam-se por um longo momento, dispensando as palavras.

– Oh-oh! – fez uma voz feminina que Siegfried reconheceu como pertencente a Freya. Sentiu, no momento seguinte, Hagen recolher a mão, constrangido. – Parece que se acertaram, não?

Siegfried a encarou com censura, mas no momento seguinte se arrependeu de sua própria rigidez, lançando à garota um sorriso grato e compreensivo.

– Ah... do que está falando, Freya? – perguntou Hagen, sem sequer olhar para Siegfried, tentando disfarçar o seu desconforto.

Freya riu, cobrindo a boca enquanto encarava o loiro com um olhar travesso.

– Não se preocupe, Hagen... – deu uma piscadela. – Uma garrafa de Vodka voadora me contou tudo...

Hagen ficou encarando Freya sem entender enquanto Siegfried, ao seu lado, gargalhava ao observar sua cara de bobo.

– Que história é essa, hein? – perguntou, olhando com suspeita para os outros dois.

Siegfried apenas sorriu, encarando-o, quase sem poder respirar em meio ao riso... teve vontade de apertá-lo. Ciumento que era!

– E você! – apontou o dedo para Freya, acusador. – Não pode beber ainda! É praticamente uma criança! 'Tá pensando o quê?

Freya riu de canto ao ver Siegfried se erguer de supetão na direção do loiro, calando a boca do namorado com um beijo um pouco entusiasmado demais para aquela hora da manhã, pensando que talvez não precisasse ficar por ali por muito tempo.

Namorado? É... talvez fosse esse o nome.

Hagen ficou encarando o outro, atabalhoado, momentaneamente esquecido do que estavam falando antes. Contudo, como era de se esperar, o loiro acabou, depois de uns três segundos, pulando da própria poltrona, indignado, pronto para continuar a exigir explicações sobre a tal da vodka...

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história foi original postada em 2008 no fanfiction.net  
> Você pode me encontra lá como ~jnonato e no tumblr em ablogattheendoftheworld.tumblr.com  
> <3
> 
> Notas do original:  
> Essa fanfic foi escrita em resposta ao desafio proposto por Pandora Amamya no fórum SSD (Saint Seiya Dreams), e, portanto, é meio um presente para ela. Devo admitir que, apesar da trama oficial de Saint Seiya sugerir os casais Hagen e Freya e Siegfried e Hilda, eu A-DO-REI escrever essa história! Na verdade, nunca havia pensado no casal 'Siegfried e Hagen' e só depois que eu aceitei o desafio de escrever a história foi que eu me dei conta que ia dar um certo trabalho imaginar um jeito de encaixar as coisas aqui... mas, enfim, Yaoi rulez, né, meu povo? Espero que tenha ficado boa, e espero que não haja muitos erros aí no meio, pois, honestamente, isso ainda não foi betado, mas eu não resisti à tentação de postar o mais rápido o possível e então enviar o link para minha cara Pandora... surpresinha, querida!


End file.
